The Red Eyed Fox
by XxSakarixX
Summary: Hey, this is my first story I'm publishing. It may be the last if I get bad reviews, hehe... This fanfic is about a young ablino Fox Demon Named Kitshiro. In her journey she meets many people and discovers new things about the world and herself. Since she's been asleep, how much has the world changed? *There will probably be sexual tension and sex, I can't resist.
1. The Red Eyed Fox

It was a beautiful day in a sacred valley in Feudal Japan. The wind was blowing through the trees, the fields were a beautiful green and covered in flowers, and an untamed spirit was flowing with the wild wind. Her body twisted and would glide effortlessly across the valley, her shoulder length hair whipped around her face, at last she was free. After being in a deep slumber for about a hundred years, Kitshiro was finally awakened. It was time play.

The young fox demon had been sealed away to sleep by her parents many years ago, waiting for the will of the land she had been hidden in to wake her. She didn't remember why exactly she was put there or what she was to do, but after sleeping for so long memories were a bit foggy... She was just glad she was able to run and jump again. Her childish actions were a huge contrast to her adult like body, but as a wily fox demon she didn't really care how she acted or what others thought of her. Medium length white hair, red eyes, blue markings from her tribe and clothes that would be shameful for a lady to wear was what this little fox adorned herself with. Though she did look strange, there was also a sort of allure... Honestly, she was more of a spirit than a demon.

She spent the entire day playing with the creatures and exploring the beautiful valley she had stumbled upon. Running, jumping, chasing anything moving, she had finally used up all her energy after hours and hours of playing. She threw herself on top of a patch of tall grass and stretched out arms and legs and started to pant, her blood still pumping fast through her body. "Such a perfect day to wake up to," she said to herself. Her big, curious eyes looked up to the blood-red and purple sky and she gazed at it wonder. Her thoughts were overflowing with what she would do next, who she would meet, the adventures she would have. She let out a satisfied sigh and closed her eyes, completely at peace with her surroundings...

While she dreamt of food and chasing defenseless creatures, something from the nearby woods woke her from her pleasant dreams. Her natural curiosity took over and she immediately made her way toward the noise, her ears on alert for any strange sounds. She heard it again, the splash from a nearby basin. Luckily she was an agile demon and she was able to make it to the stream without making a single sound, but when she saw the glistening body of a man in the water her heart stopped from embarrassment and she let her guard down for an instant. _'A man? I've never seen a man naked... How rude, I'm still staring! Damn, I need to run before I'm discovered... I'm so sorry!'_ her thoughts were running wild from the shock and she darted back to the valley. Unfortunately, while she was hesitating, her presence did not go unnoticed The man continued bathing as the being in hiding did not disturb him, but he wasn't going to let something like this slide. Nothing was to ever see him whilst he was not in his proper attire, and nothing that saw him was to live.

The girl finally made it back to the valley, her face as red as a plum. The only person she had ever seen naked was herself, and even then she didn't really ogle her own body. She shook her head and started to focus on the present. "No one saw.. And it's easy to forget something like that. I didn't even see much! It'll be dark soon so no one will be able to find me. It's O~K!" she happily shouted to the vast valley.

"Not quite," a low voice came from behind her. She spun around, alarmed that her sensitive ears had not noticed a presence. By the time she was facing the being the voice came from a sharp pain had struck her collar and her body was thrown a few yards back. She gasped for air and she moved her hand to her collar. Blood had started to flow from the wound and her shoulder had become numb, and the numbness was spreading to hear head. At this point she could barely move her body but she did everything she could to look up and see who had done this to her. Before she could identify her attacker, she had fallen ill from the poison and her breathing became soft and shallow. Her pulse, completely gone.

"Foolish weakling." the being condescendingly spat as he turned on his heels and he left as silently as he had come. The girls' body lay limp in the tall grass she admired so much and the heavens opened up to reveal a sky filled with sparkling stars and a beautiful full moon. The moons' rays of pity seemed to wash over the poor young demon's lifeless body, as if trying to coddle her back to life.


	2. An Unexpected Change

All the moons' attention seemed to be on the fox demon and the valley grew eerily silent. A few moments passed before soft pink glow emitted from the girls' chest. The demon's blood grew warmer, her blood flowed through her veins once again and she could feel the wound on her shoulder healing and the poison leaving her body. Her breathing was heavy as the burning in her chest grew stronger. She ran her hand across her chest to feel for any other wounds but none were felt. When she looked down she saw the new marking she leaned her head back and tried to endure the pain it was emitting, and she could feel something changing inside her. The whole process was surprisingly excruciating and for a moment she thought she was going to die yet again. When the burning in her chest finally subsided, she forced herself to stand up and start looking for a safe haven.

Through sheer will power she made it to the forest. She was searching for the basin she had seen earlier, hoping to see what had become of her. Her body felt heavy and her strength seemed to have vanished but she pressed on, knowing that she could collapse again any second. At last, she found the basin. She dropped down to it and stared at her reflection. Human shaped ears that had been there before were replaced with tall white fox ears, her hair grew so long she was surprised she didn't trip over it on the way to the basin, and a tail had grown from her rear. Upon closed inspection she could see the marking on her chest she had never seen before. A sakura blossom type marking was in the center of her chest, and some smaller markings were in the center of her head. Before she had looked like a tom-boy but looking at her current self was like looking at some beautiful woman.

"What happened?" she whispered to herself. "Why-?" Fatigue had finally won against the girls' will and she slumped down at the edge of the basin. Her breathing became shallow again and the glow from her chest has gone, leaving just the markings behind. The wind howled through the trees. Hours passed, and the wind that had been flowing wildly slowed down before coming to a complete stop. An eerie silence spread throughout the forest, like time itself had stopped. A few yards away from Kitshiro, a branch snapped. A large being stepped for the from the trees, breathing heavily.

"Oh ho ho, what a delicious smell," the demon mused. The disgusting large frog demon was drooling and he stumbled carelessly toward the girl. He was reaching down to touch her when he was struck down by a larger, more disturbing demon. Soon, demons of all shapes and sizes had filled the area and they were arguing amongst themselves about who would get to have the girl.

"Well, I am the largest," a hog demon slurred. "I should be the one who takes this delectable girl." The other demons yelled and argued, all of them crazed by the scant that was coming from her.

"Enough!" a gruff voice broke the feud and all the demons stood still, staring at the one who disrupted them. The wolf demon seemed to part the crowd of demons as he came forward, emitting confidence and a will that over powered any of the others. His features were rough and toned and unlike other wolf demons, wolf like ears sat atop his head his body had been tanned by the sun and his stature was athletic and he was adorned with a powerful wolf demon's armor. As he approached the girl he smirked, knowing that he would be able to take her if he was fighting these low class demons. "I will be the one who takes her." he bluntly stated.

This caused the other demons to become enraged. All of the demons began attacking the wolf, grouping together to overtake him. The wolf's speed was too great, and by the time one of the demons had wound up their fists, he was already tearing them apart. The fight ensued for hours, new demons attracted by the scent would come, but the confident wolf was determined. After he had slaughtered hundreds of lesser demons, the other demons admitted defeat and began to retreat as they swore and cursed the strong wolf drenched in the blood of his enemies. The young wolf laughed as they ran, pleased to see the cowards finally leave. He turned back to the girl he had fought to have. Her breathing has shallow but she was definitely still alive. As he bent down to pick her up her scent overpowered all of his sensed and for a moment his thoughts ran wild.

"What is this woman?" he pondered aloud, barely being able to restrain himself from taking her right there. Before he lost himself, he began to run with her in his arms, hoping to reach his tribe before dawn so he could have her all to himself. This young fox was affecting him in ways he deemed impossible. She was the first demon he had ever fought for, the first demon he was ever drawn to. _'Was this his destiny?'_ he thought to himself, glancing at the sleeping girl. His heart was pounding, his head was spinning and he hated himself for feeling so weak, but he had his prize. The poor fox had been captured by a powerful wolf, and the wolf had no plans to let her go.

By the time the wolf reached his tribe's hideout, he could tell the sun was going to rise soon. He was exhausted from the fight and from running but this didn't phase him. All he cared about was taking this beautiful creature to bed with him and ravishing her as soon as he could. When he reached his own shelter, he gently laid the girl down on his bed and ran his fingers through her long silky hair. He wanted to touch her, to feel her everything, to _own_ her very body and soul. Her soft skin was warm and inviting, her clothes were very revealing, and her petite features were drawing him in. He was tormenting himself by not taking her immediately but something was holding him back. When he went to touch her face he saw how dirty his hands were, and he remembered his body was covered it blood. He sneered at himself and briskly walked out of his shelter to see that his entire tribe had surrounded his home.

"What is it?" he asked crudely enough to make some tribe members flinch. "Why are you all here?" One of the stronger and more respected members of the tribe walked forward, firmly standing his ground.

"Chief, we would smell the blood coming from your hut along with something else. We're curious as to what happened while you were gone." he asserted with confidence.

"It is none of your concern Chakor, I only had a run in with some lesser demons and I dealt with them as needed..." The tribe seemed unconvinced and stared at him blankly, concerned about their unusually moody leader. Chakor respected his leader but didn't like being lied to.

"Sir, what is the other scent from your hut, we have never sensed anything like that before. You must tell us the truth." At this point the chief was irritated and he was not pleased with these foolish questions but he knew keeping secrets was frowned upon in his tribe.

"First I would like to get rid of the stench of blood. I will say there is an important object in my room and I need the strongest men in the village to guard my hut. When I get back I will explain everything to you, there will be no secrets here." The tribe was put at ease at this, and though they were curious they trusted their leaders' word and dared not to push him further. Two of his strongest warriors, including Chakor stood at guards to his hut as the chief left to clean himself.

As the chief bathed in the spring near the village, he couldn't get the girl out of his head. _'So soft, beautiful... I want her...' _he balled his hands into fists and washed his body so that all the blood was gone, not wanting to sully her body with the blood of any other demons. 'Mine, I fought for her, she'll be mine...' he had been taken over by the lust brought on by that girl, the cold tribe chief was becoming a crazed animal.


	3. Where To Now?

Back at the chief's house, Chakor and the other guard had watched over the hut for a few minutes before a harsh wind took up. The girl inside was awoken by the hushed whispers coming from outside. Her head felt like it was splitting and she remembered the changes she went through the night before. _'It's amazing I'm still alive...' _she thought as she stumbled toward the entrance of the hut. _'Wait, a hut? Where am I?' _Her senses weren't what they should be due to the recent trauma, but she was able to make out a familiar smell and she had an idea of where she was.

_'In the den of the wolves... Damn...'_ she rubbed her temples and tried to chase her splitting headache away. _'Wolves aren't the friendliest creatures, but they aren't exactly my enemies. I must find out where I am.' _she decided. As she reached the entrance, someone stepped in and stood in front of her, blocking the way.

"Who are you?"Chakor asked. He had smelled her from the breeze and could no longer stand idly by. He towered over her, his height was almost overpowering, but she stood tall herself and didn't cower. The girl could see from a small opening that the sun was staring to rise and she could escape easily if she managed to slip past this hulk of a wolf demon.

"I will tell you who I am if you will tell me where I am." she countered with kindness and confidence. She remembered how she was supposed to behave amongst other demons. Since she transformed she also felt stronger and did her best to exert herself as a high class demon. Chakor was slightly taken aback by her bravery but he answered her truthfully, not being able to fully resist her maidenly charm.

"This is a small wolf tribe in the mountains. Our leader, Kentaoku brought you here but we don't know why. He was covered in blood and left to clean himself but I could not wait to see what he could have possibly brought back." he mused. "I am Chakor, one of Kentaoku's head warriors in the Black Wolf tribe. " at that he stood taller and showed his pride for his tribe. The girl was surprised by this warrior's manners as most wolves would be harsh and not so respectful. As promised, she introduced herself as a lady and bowed to him.

"I am known as Kitshiro, one of the few White Fox demons in this part of the continent. My family has lived in a valley for hundreds of years but I personally have never left the valley. I'm not sure how I got here or what happened but your kindness is appreciated." Her words dripped with sincerity and she was even surprised at herself. In the past she had always been a wild creature but now she was acting like a proper lady and she felt like she could command everything and anything. Chakor's heart was beating hard and he felt himself being drawn to this girl in front of him. Fortunately, Chakor had already found a mate that he loved so he was able to push his demonic urges to the side.

"I will take my leave then," he grumbled from a little embarrassment. Kitshiro laughed silently as he left, but before he made it through the door, it was pushed open and a loud crack shocked her out of her happy mood. The door had been forced open so hard the wood had splintered and shattered into millions of pieces. Chakor was caught off guard and the impact of the door flying into him threw him into the hut's wall. Kitshiro started in disbelief at the large warrior laying bloody on the ground.

"Wha-" she started but was interrupted by the intruders' booming voice.

"Chakor, how dare you enter my quarters!" he fumed, effortlessly picking Chakor off the ground by his neck. His eyes were gleaming in the sunrise and Chakor was choking for air. Kitshiro has not expected this after being treated so kindle and seeing such a large demon being treated like a child's doll scared her. The intruder wold demon had hardened his grip on Chakor's neck and the large wolf demon gripped at the others' hands, wanting to be set free and he looked as if he would pass out or die at any moment.

"Stop!" Kitshiro yelled, hoping the other demon would release her new acquaintance. The other demon ignored her plea and continued. Anger filled her heart and she yelled as loud and as hard as she could. "I said STOP!" Her body moved on its own and she shoved the wild wolf demon out of the newly broken entrance. Chakor was released but she and the wolf fell from the tall rock where the hut was set, and in that moment she could see her life was about to end yet again.

Kentarou was amazed that the frail girl he had carried to his hut had enough power to push him with such force, but when he looked at her face as they were falling all he saw was utter fear. In an instant he kicked himself from the side of the mountain to where the girl was and he held onto her as tight as he could without breaking her bones. She was confused as to why such a beast from before would save her but in that instant she didn't really care. His body broke her fall and she was released from his grip when they had finally tumbled to the bottom. She lied in shock for a few seconds before turning over to see what had happened to her savior. He was a few yards away from her and she could see his body was covered in scrapes and deep cuts from the jagged edge and he was breathing hard. The poor wolf's face was severely wounded from the fall.

Kitshiro panicked and wanted to help, but she heard the villagers cries of confusion and blame coming closer to her. _'I'm sorry,'_ she thought as she took off at lightening speed from the mob._ 'I didn't know what else to do!' _The sun had finally come up from the side of the mountain and her usual energy came back to her body. As she ran she didn't notice her hair returned to it's normal length, her fox ears had disappeared and her tail was gone from her backside. She just needed to run.

For miles she ran, wanting to put as much distance between her and the wolf tribe as possible. The wolves were usually a fierce and determined bunch so she thought it would be best. After what seemed like an eternity of running, she finally found a quiet village in a plain. She knew her agile limbs were much faster than a wolves so it would take them a long time to track her down. Not to mention she also ran around for a while to try and confuse them...

Before she entered the town she scoped the area to make sure the towns folk were friendly bunch. They all seemed quiet and kept to themselves. A few 'good morning's and 'welcome's were spoken amongst them. When she saw that they didn't seem like violent people she gathered up the nerve and walked into the town. At the edge of a house she saw a kind of sheet and figured it would be best to cover her body so she wouldn't stand out too much. She used it as a cloak and fastened it to her so it acted like a cloak, hiding her marked face. To them, she probably just looked like a strange outsider since her body had turned back to its usual self. As she was walking down the main road through town she accidentally bumped into a group of people, a mix of demons and humans. The girl was confused by the odd bunch but felt comfortable knowing they hadn't been chased out of the village. One of the girls at the back of the group waved at her and Kitshiro shyly waved back to the strangely dressed girl._ 'I guess I'm not the only one who's a little different.'_ she chuckled to herself.


	4. In the Village

Back at the mountain the chief woke from his brief coma and sat up before he realized how much pain he was in. His hand covered the wound on his head and he felt the sting through the bandage. _'This will heal soon enough...' _His entire body ached from the gashes and cuts but he knew he would be back on his feet. As he was thinking about what all had happened, Chakor came in to the hut and stood at the Kentaoku's feet.

"What happened, Chakor? Where is the girl?" Kentaoku's thoughts were still consumed by the girl, though most of his sanity had returned to him. Chakor looked warily down to his chief that had attacked him hours before. He knew his chief would never have done such a thing unless something was wrong so for the most part he planned on keeping his mouth shut.

"After you both fell down the mountain, the tribe members who saw you fall said the girl went to your body and then ran away from the group of our people who had started rushing down to you. Some of them are still following her scent as we speak. Some think she ran out of fear, some said she meant to kill you and then fled." Chakor spoke from a neutral point, not knowing the truth himself. Kentaoku was upset but he kept his temper in check. "Chief, who was that girl?" he finally asked, unable to keep his curiosity hidden. The chief did not respond immediately. He too wasn't sure what that girl's purpose was.

"Chakor... What is love?" Kentaoku figured if anything would make a demon of his stature go wild it could only be one thing. "I've never had an interest in having a mate and I've looked after this village for hundreds of years, but when I saw her something in me changed. Is that love? I've never acted to absent minded before." He rested his wounded head on his palm and ripped himself to pieces on the inside for appearing so weak in front of one of his most reliable warriors. Chakor felt sorry for his leader, knowing how he felt. He too was tempted by the girls' allure.

"Sir... I know it's not my place, but perhaps you should stay away from that girl. A woman like that is bound to danger." Even after hearing Chakor's advice Kentaoku couldn't resist the urge. In fact, those words may have encouraged him more. Protecting the girl from danger was something he wouldn't mind doing. If it meant she could live with him and be his, he wanted to protect her with all of his being. Chakor saw the determination in his leaders' eyes and he let out a quiet sigh. "Well, if you've got your mind set on getting her back, I will have your armor prepared and we'll leave when you're ready."

"Thank you Chakor," the chief spoke with new found vigor and purpose. "Before you go, take this. I'm sorry for my actions earlier. You didn't deserve such violence. Make your mate happy," Kentaoku handed Chakor a bag of precious gems for trade and Chakor's heart skipped a beat.

"Sir, this-" he tried to hand it back to the chief but his words were stopped by the Kentaokus' hand.

"You've earned it. Just don't spread it around, the whole tribe would be on my tail." Kentaoku grinned a sly grin and his loyal subordinate bowed to him with new found respect. When Chakor left, the chief stood up and received his armor from a guard outside. The girls' smell remained on the surface of the his breast plate and he inhaled deeply, wanting to memorize the breathtaking scent. _'I'll find you, you fox. You can't hide from this wolf demon.' _he promised the wind that carried her essence. When he stepped out of the hut, his finest trackers and warriors were lined up and his heart filled with assurance.

"Ready yourselves my brethren, today, we're hunting fox!" Kentaoku proclaimed, and the hunt began.

Back at the village, Kitshiro started to ask some of the friendly looking villagers where she could find a person knowledgeable of the land. Before she could go back to the valley she needed to find out how far away she was from her home. It was midday before she finally met someone who knew about the land and he kindly directed Kitshiro to the village priestess' hut and left soon after. The girl carefully approached the hut, knowing a priestess could posses special powers and spells that harmed demons like herself. She hesitantly raised her hand to knock on the door but was stopped by a voice from inside.

"Come in, don't stand out there all day," an elderly woman's voice coaxed. Kitshiro pushed the door open and closed it behind her. The old priestess sat at her fire, cooking something over the small flame. The girl walked toward her but kept her distance in case the woman decided to attack.

"I won' make a move unless ye make a move first, demon," she croaked, slowly getting up from her spot by the fire and facing the girl. "And I'm sure this old lady could take ye head in mere seconds. This hut is filled with powerful talismans and weapons so don' get any ideas." Kitshiro shook her head and waved vigorously, not wanting to cause any trouble with the wily old priestess. By the old woman's' looks she had been through many battles and the eye left uncovered by an eye patch was deadly and unafraid.

"No Miss Priestess, I would never," she pleaded. Her family actually highly respected the monks and priestesses for their wisdom and kindness. Her parents were actually quite fond of a priestess years ago and the priestess was the only human allowed in the valley. _'Parents...'_ She had forgotten about her parents for a bit, enjoying the outside so much and after all the unusual things that happened the night before. _'I'll find out where they are when I get home...' _she decided. "I came here to ask you some questions, if you don't mind."

"Of course, state yer business with me, girl." said the old woman, turning back to her stew.

"Well, I seem to be lost. I come from a valley, unknown to most humans. This is the first time I've been away from my home and I don't know where I am..." Kitshiro trailed off, feeling pathetic. _'A demon, lost. How ridiculous...' _"I don't know if you can help me, but I don't know what else to do."

"Can ye not sniff yer way back? Ye demons usually have a keen sense of smell." The woman retorted, surely thinking this was a joke.

"If I could find my way back I would, but due to my circumstances I am unable to. I will take my leave then if you can't help me." Kitshiro, now irritated, turned on her heel and left for the door. The old woman thought for a moment and turned to face the girl, stopping her before she left.

"Wait, girl, I may know of the valley ye speak of. I heard of it when I was a girl. Beyond the mountains to the north of this village is where ye will find a grand old tree. Where the largest and lowest branch is pointing, follow. A valley protected by ancient spirits is set there, a place where most humans are forbidden to enter." the old woman said. Kitshiro's heart skipped a beat and she turned back to the old woman.

"You have my gratitude, priestess." Kitshiro said sincerely with a happy smile. "I am known as Kitshiro. It was a pleasure to meet you-"

"Kaede is me name. Good luck on your journey, girl." the priestess kindly said. Kitshiro continued out the door and looked up at the sky and realized she had no idea which way 'north' was. She frantically looked around and the priestess stuck her head out of the door, disappointment apparent on her face. "Down the road and turn left, ye foolish demon." she spat before returning to her hut. Kitshiro blushed and ran down the road, wanting to get back home as soon as she could. 'Home...' she happily thought as the wind blew through her hair. Her journey had only just begun.


	5. The Hunt

While Kitshiro had been talking to the priestess Kaede, the wolves were following her trail, and catching up quick. The wolves who started after her in the beginning met up with Kentaoku and his men, telling him that something strange happened to the girls' scent.

"What do you mean it disappeared?" Kentaoku was seething but he held himself back. Something wasn't making sense. A smell like hers doesn't just vanish.

"Sir, we were hot on her trail and then something just changed. We're not sure what happened either, we were right behind her and then it was as though she herself just disappeared. Other smells were nearby but they aren't the same." one of the tribe members said, disappointed in himself. Now Kentaoku was fuming.

"Listen here, you men follow every demon's scent around the last place the girl's scent was found! Something else could have taken her, we must find her immediately!" Kentaoku shouted out to his men.

"Yes, Chief!" the wolves cried, splitting into groups to cover more ground. Kentaoku searched by himself, going to the area where the girl's scent stopped. His eyes closed and he used his keen sense of smell to find and similarities in the scents. _'There!'_ His eyes snapped open and threw himself toward the new scent. _'It's not the same, but it's there, just a little...'_ he assured himself, running as fast as he could.

"I'm coming for you, girl." he said as he followed this new followed the new scent to the edge of the forest but noticed the scent went in many directions. 'An attempt to confuse us like this is very childish...' he thought as he howled to his tribe. In mere minutes, all his troops were at his side, waiting to receive orders from their chief.

"Listen wolves, whoever's scent this is has the girl! Follow the scent in all the different directions and come back to me when you've narrowed it down!" Kentaoku commanded and his brethren immediately set out to find the main trail. Chakor stayed behind with Kentaoku, but the wolf chief didn't acknowledge his presence as his mind was elsewhere. Chakor couldn't begin to imagine what his leader was thinking, but he trusted him blindly. He was sure his leader would only do something like this because it was important.

It was noon when one of the wolves found the main scent and they alerted Kentaoku, so they did not lose what was left of the scent. Since so much time had passed the smell was leaving and even their chief would have trouble finding her if they didn't act fast. When Kentaoku heard the howl of his warriors he began to sprint toward the sound with insane speed. Chaktor, being a larger demon, had trouble keeping up with his agile leader but he managed to follow at a distance. All the wolves met up at the main spot and Kentaoku praised the wolves that found it.

"You've all worked hard, you have my respect," he proudly said to his group, knowing they all did their best for him. "From this point on I'll go on my own. You can return to the village to your families, and Chakor is to watch over the tribe until I return." Kentaoku declared and patted Chakor on his broad shoulders. Chakor almost protested but he knew his leader was on a personal mission and accepted humbly. Kentaoku winked at Chakor and bid his brothers farewell, hastily getting back to the trail before the wind carried away his remaining hope.

While the wolves were tracking her, Kitshiro had started toward the base of the mountains. She had been traveling for miles and before she got to the base she had to go through the forest surrounding the tall mountain. All her energy was leaving her and she remembered she hadn't eaten since she woke up, and that was almost a day ago. Her stomach growled and gurgled, crying out for some food.

"Waah, just wait, I'll find something..."she cried to herself, not caring how silly she sounded. In the forest she knew she could easily find some small animals to eat. She crouched down and took in a deep breath, her ears on alert for any sounds. Her nose picked up the smell of something being cooked and she started to drool. _'That smells good... Maybe they'll share...'_ her hunger had taken over her common sense as she made her way to the source of the smell. She saw a young girl cooking some fish at the edge of a creek, accompanied by an imp of a demon and some strange looking two headed demon. Though she was afraid of these strangers, the girl seemed kind enough. The imp was complaining about her singing but she didn't seem to really care and she continued.

"Excuse me..." Kitshiro said, quietly. She carefully stepped out from behind a tree and kept her distance. "I was wondering if I could have some of that fish you have. I'll hunt something else for you to eat, but I've run out of energy as I haven't eaten in a while..." she proposed, unsure of how they would react. The imp jumped to his feet and started yelling hysterically and the beast that was sitting down stood up in a defensive position. Kitshiro backed up, ready to run if they attacked. Her kind didn't like to fight unless it was necessary and she could find food on her own if need be.

"Jaken, calm down!" the girl shouted. "She's not doing anything, it's ok!" The girl walked over to Kitshiro with a cooked fish on a stick. Kitshiro grinned and took the fish, doing her best not to devour it immediately.

"Thank you, girl. What's your name?" she asked kindly.

"I'm Rin. That angry green imp in Jaken, he's not so bad, he just gets upset easily." At that the imp started yelling again but the girl ignored him yet again. "And that cutie over there is A-Un! He's our ride." A-Un shook its heads and lied back down. Kitshiro giggled at the girl's kindness and felt content in her presence.

"Nice to meet all of you! I'm Kitshiro. Are these all your companions, Rin? How lucky you are." Kitshiro's heart stung a little, she was still unsure of what happened to her own family. Rin saw a flash of sadness in her eyes and felt that she should help.

"You can join us if you'd like." Rin suggested. Kitshiro almost teared up and happilly accepted the girl's invitation. She sat with the young girl by the creek and talked to her as they ate. They both shared stories and talked about how scary the woods could be.

"You're a really nice demon, miss. Lord Sesshomaru would probably like you. Well, maybe not, he doesn't like a lot of demon." Rin had almost forgotten about her savior and now she was unsure about what would happen to her new friend. "Actually... You might want to go. He comes back at random and Lord Sesshomaru doesn't really like other demons, miss..." Kitshiro took the hint and stood up.

"Well I promised to give you some more food as thanks, I'll find some good meat for you all to eat, it return for all the fish you shared with me." Kitshiro smiled and ran into the woods to find something succulent. When she found a plump, unsuspecting rabbit she snatched it up and cleanly broke its neck. She ran back to the camp, proud of the juicy prey she had found. When the camp came into view, she saw a tall figure with long, silver hair standing in front of a disheartened looking Rin. She felt her heart leap into her throat and feared the worst. She darted toward the girl and threw the rabbit to the ground, defending her small friend from the large demon. She hissed and her pupils constricted into slits as they honed in on the demon before her.


	6. Friends or Foes?

Kitshiro stood her ground, defending Rin from the new demon. The silver haired demon looked down on her and seemed to be bemused. Kitshiro was confused but did not let down her guard. Something seemed familiar about this demon, and she his aura was dangerous. The other demon was about to strike an Kitshiro prepared herself for the blow.

"No, she's not an enemy, my lord!" Rin screamed from behind Kitshiro. Kitshiro was confused and lowered her clawed hand. "She was bringing us some food back, she wasn't going to do anything bad!" Rin cried, tears sliding down her face. The demon was persuaded by the girls words and he lowered his hand as well.

"Rin, you know this Sesshomaru doesn't like guests." the demon irritatedly spoke, turning away from the two girls. "I could smell another demon here, you should have made her leave sooner. You shouldn't be so trusting, girl." Kitshiro stood up and felt really embarrassed for behaving so rudely. She picked up the rabbit and sat it at the girl's feet.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I thought the worst so I acted rashly... Something about him though..." Kitshiro trailed off, trying to recover something from her memories. "Well I'll leave. It's getting dark and your companion seems very strong. I hope to see you again someday, Rin." she happily hugged the girl and waved her goodbye. She could hear the imp muttering about something and Rin pouted at him and Kitshiro smiled to herself. _'She's a good child.'_ The fox demon made her way along the creek, looking for a place to set up a small camp of her own. The stars were starting to appear in the night sky and Kitshiro looked up at them longingly. _'I'll be home soon...'_ she assured herself. She finally came across a small waterfall where she could briefly bathe herself.

When she was undressed from her heavy armored clothes, she stepped into the clear water and shivered when she felt how cold it was. She slowly submerged herself into the deepest part of the creek and tried to relax and clear her mind. She hummed to herself in the water and for a moment, felt completely at ease. The woods were still, and the wind was lightly blowing causing small ripples to form in the water. _'It's so peaceful...' _she thought to herself. Her peace was broken when she heard a branch snap in the woods. Her hands covered her chest and she stood up, prepared to act.

"Who's there?" she called out into the woods. When there was no reply she called again. "Answer me!" From the shadows, a pair of black shoes emerged, soon followed by the rest of the body they belonged to. It was hard to tell but his aura hadn't changed from before. _'Sesshomaru?'_

"I knew your scent was familiar. You're supposed to be dead, girl." he boomed and his finger tips gave off an eerie green glow. Kitshiro's heart skipped a beat, remembering now who had attacked her the night before. She glared at him and readied her own claws. The moon emerged from the clouds and Sesshomaru's silver hair and gleamed in it's light. His hand flicked and Kitshiro dodged his first attack. She grabbed for the cloak she picked up in the village and covered her naked body before he could attack again. When his next attack came to her she jumped back into the creek and stayed under the water to hide herself from his poisonous claws.

_'Damn, what should I do? I could probably use the jagged rocks to climb up the mountain to escape from him. But my armor is over there, that's more important to me than anything. It's all I have left...' _she argued with herself for a while until she was unable to hold her breath any longer. She swam back to the surface and gasped for air. The moon was now fully over head, and Kitshiro's could feel the fire burning in her chest once again. 'She looked down and saw that the sakura mark hadn't left and was starting to glow yet again.

"Ah... Aaaaahhhh!"she couldn't contain her screams, the burning in her chest was too much. Sesshomaru stopped attacking, a little puzzled as to what was the girl was doing. Kitshiso grabbed her chest and started scooping up the cool creek water in hopes it would help the searing pain._ 'What is this!? Why is it happening again!?' _she thought frantically. Her body started transforming again and Kitshiro leaned back against the mountain wall on the other side of the creek for support. It only took a few seconds for her whole body to change again but she was left breathless by the transformation and she stood there and tried to get a hold of herself.

Sesshomaru was ready to attack again when he felt something take over his own body. _'That girl... What has she done?' _he glared at the fox demon, now gaining her composure. His senses were being overwhelmed by her scent, and his body wanted to move toward her. He trudged through the creek slowly to get to her, though he could have easily just leapt across. Inside, he was battling his own demons. _'What are you doing? Kill her. She's defenseless.' _he snarled to himself as he approached the girl. She was trembling in fear and uncertainty, not knowing which way to go. 'But I want to devour her... She's here for me, it's fate for me to have her.' The demon Lord leaned down and grabbed the fox demon's long, white hair and took a deep breath.

"Mine." he whispered, his eyes closed as he deeply inhaled. Kitshiro was horrified at his behavior and quickly turned to the wall, ready to leap her way up to the top of the mountain. She prepared herself for a tall jump but was stopped by Sesshomaru's hand on her shoulder. He firmly held her in place with his right hand and proceeded to kiss her neck from behind. "You'll stay right here, girl." he breathed, and Kitshiro's face started burning red. His hand gripped her throat gently, but she could feel the points of his claws holding her in place. _'Someone, something, help-' _she cried out in her mind, knowing nothing could save her. Her captor then let go and she could feel he was no longer pinning her against the wall. In curiosity, she turned her head and saw a large gash in the back of Sesshomaru's kimono, but there wasn't a wound to be seen.

"Get away from her," Kentaoku snarled. "She belongs to me." Kitshiro recognized the wolf and wanted to thank him for saving her, but at the same time he was no different from the silver haired demon who just assaulted her.

"This woman is none of your concern. Leave, you fool. You're no match for a demon like me." Sesshomaru spat. At that, Kentaoku's pride overwhelmed his sense and he barreled forward, attacking Sesshomaru head on. Sesshomaru easily dodged his attack and landed a critical blow on the wolf, tossing him off to the side. Kentaoku laid in the rubble, gasping for a few moments before he came back again, still attacking with everything he had. "Weakling..." Sesshomaru mumbled, blocking the attacking yet again.

Kitshiro took this chance to sneak away from the two crazed demons and jumped silently to the other side of the creek. She manage to put her armor on in record time and ran down the creek side, looking for another way up the mountain. It was only after she had left that the demons noticed and they set aside their differences for the moment in order to pursue the fox. She used all the strength she had to outrun them, and when she finally found a good ledge to jump onto, jumped to the ledge and forced her body to jump higher than any other demon could jump. The two demons saw her soaring up the mountain with elegance and grace and both were captivated by her image in the moonlight. When they were back to their senses, Kitshiro was already half way up the tall mountain. The two demons glared at each other and they both made their way up the mountain as fast as they could, hoping to catch up with the white beauty they were both captivated by.

When Kitshiro made it to the top of the mountain, she looked back and saw the other demons hastily making their way up to capture her. She didn't know what to do next, she'd never been in a situation like this in all her years. She looked down the mountainside and knew jumping would be suicide, even for a demon like her. Her pursuers drew near, and she was running out of options. _'They'll catch me on foot in no time at this rate. I've no other options.' _A single tear streamed down her face as she made a decision. She looked down the mountain's side knowing she would never survive such a steep fall. _'I must survive this. My family, my home. I've got so much to live for, I must survive!' _She took a leap of faith.


	7. Surviving the Fall

Her body was soaring through the air. She acted before she thought of any kind of solid plan, and now she was about to be a pancake on the ground._ 'Think. Think. THINK!' _her mind raced through the possibilities._ 'Wings? No, I didn't learn how to do that... Summoning? I can't summon animals to aid me... Maybe I could try creating something.' _She closed her eyes and concentrated, imagining something to break her fall. _'Something soft...'_

When she opened her eyes there was a big sphere in the air. She prepared herself for the impact by getting into the fetal position and hoped her object would keep her safe. When she hit the sphere's surface, she ricocheted and was thrown back into the air, spinning wildly. She was so surprised she started to laugh and she made more balloon type spheres for her future landings.

"Hahaha, this is a wonderful trick, mama!" she laughed and bounced uncontrollably to the next few spheres. Her child like attitude returned to her and she put her pursuers in the back of her mind. Back at the mountain, the demon men reached the top and saw the chaotically placed spheres and Kentaoku was completely baffled. Sesshomaru didn't even blink as he used Mokomoko-sama to fly off the mountain, flashing a slight grin back at his stranded rival. Kentaoku growled in rage and started running down the steep mountain. _'I'm not going to give up now. I've come too far for her.' _

Meanwhile, Kitshiro was still bouncing away from the demons, enjoying the freedom of gliding and bouncing through the air. She didn't even look back, she knew the sun would be up in a few hours and then she would be relieved from her strange 'curse'. _'What's causing these demons to act so rash? It seems strange, this has never happened before...' _She continued to bounce and got lost in her train of thought. _'Perhaps... They want to absorb my power? That's certainly something demons like them would do...'_ After being thrown up in the air again, she wasn't paying attention and hit her head on something above her. This almost instantly knocked the foolish fox out and she heard the voice of an angry woman screams, presumably, at her. _'Eh, what's wrong with me? Why do I have such bad luck...'_

Kitshiro was now officially unconscious and plummeting to the ground once again. Since she had been bouncing she was now closer to the ground, but she was still a good ways away from the bottom and would probably get banged up on the long way down. The demon she had run into was trying to steady her plume, cursing the ignorant fox that ran into her. She had been on a mission of her own and she didn't have time to be thrown off by some idiotic demon. She peered over her feather and saw the fox demon still falling to the ground.

_'Hmmm... Something like that may make him happy.'_ The woman swept down and caught the fox before she hit the ground. She looked back and saw that the spheres that were there before had started to pop and fade. She also noticed a demon in the distance was following the trail the girl left behind. The woman opened up her fan and conjured a gust of wind to push her along faster and blow her and the girls scent away. _'What does a powerful demon like that have to do with this girl? She must have some value. Her aura is overwhelming... Is she-' _The woman smirked and continued gliding toward her destination, content knowing she had something her master would enjoy.

Sesshomaru was easily following the girl until the spheres started to burst and fade away. He saw something else soaring in the sky but it disappeared with a gust of wind and Sesshomaru could barely see it anymore. _'Damn, another one in my way.'_ he growled at the thought and sped up, trying to catch up to the demon that was taking off with his woman. _'My woman. How ridiculous, this Sesshomaru never acts like such a spoiled child. Something about that girl...' _He wanted to capture her and after that, he didn't know if he would keep her or kill her. He'd have to have her back in his clutches to know which he would do.

The wind sorceress could see the other demon had started gaining on them, but she wasn't concerned. Her winds scattered the scents and she knew she could travel on foot with the girl. When she reached a part of the forest below, she withdrew her plume and used the wind to glide down to the ground safely with the girl. She summoned Saimyosho to help her find her master and to carry the girl. The girl tossed and turned, seeming to be in pain, but the wind demon ignored her.

In her dreams, Kitshiro was starting to remember her past and was trying to put the pieces back together. Her family had disappeared so suddenly, and she couldn't remember the reason she had been put to sleep for so long. In her mind, she was with her parents, her siblings, and some other small animals they allowed in the valley. Then, her memory jumped, her parents were fighting ans the valley was covered in fire. Her siblings cried out and reached for her hands, Kitshiro grabbed them and started running back to their home. Her memory flashed again and she saw her mother, kissing her forehead. The fox's mother pulled back, tears streaming down her face as she tried to smile. _'What did you say mother? I can't hear you...' _Kitshiro's memory flashed again and she felt herself coming out of her dream.

"Where.. Am I now?" she turned to the woman beside her, getting no immediate response from her. The woman seemed focused and her eyes were constantly checking her surroundings.

"You'll know soon enough. Go back to sleep girl, it's easier if you just sleep." the woman asserted, only glancing at the girl for a moment before going back to checking out the surroundings. Kitshiro stretched out her hand and grabbed the demon's kimono sleeve.

"What is your name?" Kitshiro asked, still in somewhat of a daze. The demon almost smacked her hand away but in some way it felt comforting.

"My name is Kagura." she muttered. Kitshiro smiled halfheartedly at the stubborn demon and tightened her grip on Kagura's kimono.

"Thank you, kind demons like you are hard to come by." Kitshiro said before she slipped back to sleep. Kagura turned away from the girl and pulled her kimono sleeve, unable to lose the girl's tight grip on her. Another demon emerged from the trees and Kagura easily slayed it, even with only one hand. _'This girl is a lot of trouble.' _the wind demon thought, feeling somewhat guilty about what she was about to do. 'She's better off with me than with all those demons that keep popping up.' Kagura convinced herself as she slew another demon. If someone were to look back, they'd see a trail of blood and bodies that went on for miles from the demons Kagura had killed.

Sesshomaru gazed down, looking for some sign of the girl's whereabouts. So far, he had lost her and was irritated beyond words. _'Wind, eh? That means it's probably that pesky wind demon, Kagura. She'll prove difficult to find.' _Sesshomaru realized he had to rely on his instincts since his keen sense of smell wouldn't work at this point. He jumped off of Mokomoko and landed gracefully on the ground. He set out through the thick forest, looking for clues. His ears were on high alert. He heard the sound of heavy footsteps quite a ways behind him.

Kentaoku had pushed his legs to the limit, almost collapsing from the strain, but his demonic abilities kept his muscles from blowing out and he actually got stronger with each passing second. 'I can smell small traces of her, but it's fading so fast. _'What's going on up there?' _He looked up and saw the spheres the girl had summoned disappeared. _'Damn, when did that happen?'_ The wolf growled at himself and kept pushing forward. He could sense the other male demon a few miles ahead. _'I can't smell the girl or sense the girl's aura, maybe she's still far ahead of the both of us. I won't lose to a demon like that!'_ Kentaoku yelled in his head, picking up more speed.

Kagura could see the castle in the distance and knew when she got through the barrier both her aura and the girls' would be completely masked by it. She summoned her plume again and had the Saimyosho place the girl next to her. She glided toward the castle and used another gust of wind to scatter their scents one last time before she entered the castle's barrier. When she was within the walls of the castle, she ordered the Saimyosho to carry the girl again and she rushed to her master. She Ran to his room and knelt before him.

"Kagura, what took you so long?" a hollow voice echoed through the room and sent shivers down Kagura's spine.

"I.. Had some complications. A girl hit me in the air and demons seem to be following her relentlessly. I brought her here, so it would be wise to relocate the castle again my Lord." Kagura advised. In an instant, Kagura was grabbed by the throat and raised high into the air. She choked and gasped but nothing alleviated her pain.

"Kagura, what gives you the right to do things on your own." her master bellowed, tightening his grip. "What's stopping me from killing you right here, right now?"

""T-the girl... She's... Spec...ial! Believe me- Naraku..." Kagura gurgled in pain. Her master dropped her and she collapsed to the ground stayed there, wheezing. Naraku frowned at his incarnation and summoned his Saimyosho to lead him to the girl. _'This better be worth my time...'_


	8. Guest, or Prisoner?

When Kitshiro woke up again, she felt she was now in a futon and saw the woman from before was gone. She sat up and felt of her head to see if her fox ears were still there. When she didn't feel them, she stood up and looked out of a small window to see the moon was shrouded by clouds. _'I guess it's only when the moon touches me. How strange.'_ Kitshiro pouted and kept looking round. The room itself was in decent condition. There were a few cob webs in the corners and it didn't seem very clean, but other than that it was in good condition. She walked toward the edge of the room and saw that it was covered by a beaded curtain. Behind it, she could make out a figure from the shadows.

"Hello?" she called to the figure. The bead curtain parted and out stepped a handsome young man. Kitshiro blushed and looked away from him quickly from embarrassment. _'Wow, what a handsome human. His hair is so long and pretty...' _she thought. "Sorry, I didn't expect to see a human, if you are one. This place reeks of demons, and I remember a demon woman was with me before, so I'm confused... I think her name was Kagura?" Kitshiro questioned herself a little. Naraku smirked for a moment before regaining his composure, knowing he could make use of his human form to trick this childish demon.

"Yes, this castle is protected by a few demons I trust and Kagura is one of my best guards. I haven't told my retainers, so please don't bring it up around them. I am Lord Kagewaki Hitomi and this castle belongs to me, welcome to my home." he explained. What is your name, girl?" His kind speech made Kitshiro blush more but she refused to act so childish in front of a Lord.

"My name is Kitshiro of the White Fox clan. I'm sorry to impose, it would probably be best if I left soon though, my Lord." she remembered her circumstances and looked for an escape. " I can't really explain it, but something in my body triggers a change and it drives demons nearby crazy." Kitshiro laughed as she said this, knowing how silly it all sounded. She looked back down and noticed light was entering through the window. Instinctively, she stepped away from it, knowing what would happen if it touched her. "Actually, Lord Kagewaki, I should leave right now, before it's too late." she pleaded with the Lord. Naraku just stared at her struggling to stay away from the light and questioned her actions in his mind.

"It sounds like you're in quite the predicament Kitshiro. I do wish you'd stay though." he argued, trying to convince her to stay without using force.

"No, I really need to-" the moon had finally caught up to her while she was looking at the young Lord and her chest lit up again. "Ah!" she gasped at the pain again. Luckily she was starting to get used to the burning, but it still hurt. Her body was changing yet again. She saw her hair pour down in front of her and felt the tail brush against her thighs. Naraku's eyes widened as he watched the girl change before him. _'Interesting. I've heard of things like this before, but never have I seen it.'_ Naraku marveled before he was struck by her essence. _'What's this? Her body is emitting some kind of power. Damn, it's drawing me in!'_ he yelled in his head, holding his body back as much as he could. Kitshiro was ashamed and tired of this curse, and she covered herself and knelt down on the ground.

"Please don't look, I need to leave now young Lord, before the demons come!" the young fox cried out, almost in tears. She hated this, the way her body would change and cause so much trouble. Naraku stared down at her before he got on his knees and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. Kitshiro blushed and started to push away from the man's chest before she smelled his musk and found that she herself couldn't move. Naraku was a bit surprised, but he took this as an advantage to pull the girl closer to him. He himself was shaking, but the girl didn't seem to notice. He was using all his power to keep himself from attacking her and his inner demon was on the edge of coming out to take her.

"You don't have to worry, girl. You'll be safe with me here, you can stay as long as you'd like." he whispered, breathing on her neck. She shuddered from the stimulation and suddenly became light headed. _'What's going on with me now? I feel so weak... In front of a human, how pathetic...'_ she cursed herself.

Naraku leaned his head down and drank in her intoxicating scent that was radiating off of her. _'She'll be mine soon enough.' _he plotted. _'I can manipulate her in this form until she submits to me, and if she resists I can surely overpower her in this state.' _He ran his fingers through her soft, white hair and saw his claws were starting to grow. It was a difficult task to repress his demonic powers, but he wanted to have some fun with this new toy. _'Tsk... I'll make you want me girl... Either by your own will or against it.'_ He smirked to himself as he held onto the fox, and Kitshiro rested her head on his chest, foolishly feeling she had finally found someone on her side.

Back in the forest, Sesshomaru had found the trail of slain demons scattered along the edge of the treeline and he knew that Kagura was the reason behind it. _'She must have the girl, demons don't attack in groups like this unprovoked. What am I doing? Following a girl I was just about to kill... Though, stranger things have happened. I should turn back, will wonder where I am when she wakes.'_ Sesshomaru turned back and used Mokomoko-sama to fly back. _'I won't give up, but I can't leave Jaken and that girl alone in the same place for too long. I must move them somewhere closer. Yet, I know Naraku... He could be up to something with that girl, I must do something...' _As Sesshomaru was thinking of a plan to rescue the girl, he saw the wold demon from before still running at top speed.

"I guess you finally decided to catch up, wolf," Sesshomaru shot at the wolf. "It took you long enough." Kentaoku ignored the annoying demon and kept running. Sesshomaru was a bit annoyed himself, but he flew above the demon and proceeded to speak to him. "I have other matters to attend to wolf. For now I'll let you pursue the girl, she's most likely being held captive by a demon known as Naraku. You seem able enough, so find her before it's too late. I'll be back to assist you soon enough. Find her in my absence." Sesshomaru commanded and started to leave.

"I'm not your slave, idiot! I'll take her for myself since you're running away." Kentaoku barked. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed and he turned on his toes to face the wolf demon and flicked his wrist slightly. In a flash, he used his Dokkaso and slashed the wolf's head open. The wolf was thrown back and growled in pain. A gash between his eyes in the shape of an 'X' was gushing blood and the demon winced from the poison that was entering his head.

"Don't regard me so lightly, fool. Even if you begged, I would never allow you to be in my company, let alone a slave. I'm merely using you. Find her and I'll find you." Sesshomaru turned back and continued flying back to his comrades on the other side of the mountain. _'I'd use someone else if I had a choice, but a weak demon like him will prove useful. I must hurry.'_

Kentaoku stood up and cursed at the bastard who manage to injure him. The searing pain wasn't healing very fast and the blood continued to pour down his face. _'Damn, this will scar. Just what kind of demon is he?'_ he questioned before starting back up on the trail. _'It's a massacre here, just like what happened when I first saw her. I have to get to her before that 'Naraku' does something to her.' _The wolf continued pushing himself, fighting fatigue and blood loss.

Back at the castle, Naraku watched over Kitshiro as she explored the building. She asked him to block all the windows off so the moon wouldn't shine through, and he told his guards to do as she said. Kitshiro was back to her normal self felt like royalty, being in such a large castle. The kind Lord himself was showing her all the rooms and listening to her ramble on about how beautiful the interior was. _'What a nice place. It must be nice being so rich... I really need to get back home, but I can stay here for the night. It would be rude to leave when Lord Kagewaki had asked her to stay, so just a little while longer would be alright.' _her naive mind figured, not knowing the 'Lord's' true intentions.

"This is the last room." Naraku interjected her thoughts and waved her into the large chamber. Her eyes widened when she saw it, amazed that one room could be so big. She walked around the room and took the whole scene in all at once. The sweet smell of incense, the glare from the candles, the view through the beaded doors to the outside. She saw the moon was still up, but knew it would be gone soon. Still, it wasn't good to be near such a 'dangerous' thing.

"Lord Kagewaki, I hate to ask, but could you please take care of that window?" Kitshiro asked, trying not to sound too whiny. Naraku closed the sliding door behind him and stepped in front of it. Kitshiro looked at him, a little confused. Naraku stepped closer to her until he was directly in front of here, no more than a foot away. "Lord?" she called.

**Sorry if there are mistakes or conflicting scenes, I'm a little sleep deprived... Please leave comments, good or bad, and I'll do my best to better myself! I'd like to thank VampireSiren for being such a great supporter and for giving me some great feedback and ideas! (つ****ω⊂* )**


	9. Beyond Temptation

****It's heating up so if you're offended by a little foreplay you probably shouldn't read this. I warned you~!****

Naraku advanced towards the girl, wanting to see her true form again. _'I need to see her as she was before. I want to see what she's capable of.'_ Naraku convinced himself this was all part of his plan. He looked innocent enough to Kitshiro, but she stepped back each time he came closer, unsure of what he was doing. He didn't immediately reply to her before, so she was troubled by his actions.

"Lord Kagewaki, are you feeling alright?" she asked, thinking maybe he was ill. Naraku did his best to stay in character, quickly thinking of what a human would do. He thought of many scenarios and finally came up with a plan, one that wouldn't completely incriminate him. He looked up as pitifully as he could, the candle light and the moon reflected off his beautiful, brown eyes.

"It's ok, Kitshiro. I just wanted to have some time alone." Naraku looked at the befuddled fox and smiled sweetly. His smile made Kitshiro drop her guard a bit but she wasn't so convinced. Naraku saw this and proceeded to lie. "The truth is, I have a weak body and since I've walked around the castle so much I'm feeling rather tired from all the strenuous activity. Please," he took Kitshiro's hand and pulled her to the open window. "Join me." At that, Naraku smiled again and Kitshiro was instantly won over by his charm. She lowered her head and followed him blindly, blushing like the silly girl she was. When they got close to the glare of the moon, she resisted a bit and pulled back from the Lord's grasp. Naraku looked back at her but kept a firm grip on her hand.

"Come." he almost demanded. Kitshiro pulled back harder and Naraku finally grew tired of waiting for her to come to him. He used some of his demonic strength to pull her to his chest and into the light. She transformed in his arms and held back her cries of pain. "There, that wasn't so bad was it? You're radiant." he said in a hushed tone. Kitshiro was blushing at his words and pushed back hard against his chest. '_For someone who is ill, he pulled me with no trouble, something's not right!' _Before Kitshiro escaped his grasp, he pulled her back in and leaned down to her neck, lightly biting the tender flesh. Her head started to spin and she almost collapsed, suddenly feeling faint._ 'What has he done?'_

"Oh? Are you alright?" Naraku inquired jokingly, not fully expecting this kind of reaction. Naraku placed his hand gently behind the girl's head and tilted it up to face him. "I can't hold myself back for much longer you know... I can tell you're at your limit as well, you're body is begging me..." he cooed. Kitshiro felt herself getting heavier, as if her body wasn't her own anymore. He moved closer to her, their lips were almost touching and she didn't know what to do. _'My limit? I do want this, but something's making me do this right? Drawing me in...'_ Naraku grinned, knowing he captured her and gently placed his lips on hers. At first, he wanted to take his time, but then his true self took over and he pushed his lips onto hers with more force and pushed her down onto her back, pinning her hands above her head. If anyone had seen the lewd face Kitshiro had made in that instant, no man or demon would have been able to resist. Naraku could barely suppress his demonic power for much longer and he felt his demonic urges bursting through.

Kitshiro was in a daze now, overwhelmed by the man's advances but unable to resist his charm. His beautiful blue haori had slipped open to reveal his pale chest. Her eyes took in all his features she had tried to ignore before. His hair that was being held back by his top knot hairstyle was pouring on top of her, and tickling sides. When she looked up she saw how smooth and slender his face really was and his red eyes glinted with mischief. _'Red... His eyes are red? Of course he's a demon, how could I be so stupid!'_ She moved her legs to kick the demon off but he pinned her legs down with his own. He ran a clawed hand down the side of her face, gently caressing it for a moment before continuing down to her neck and then her chest over the sakura mark. His hand finally touched the top of her cold, metallic armor and placed a finger in the center of her breastplate.

"Would you hate me if I cut this in half?" he growled, teasingly. Kitshiro shot this fake Lord a hateful glance and wriggled her hands under his, trying to break free.

"If you so much as scratch this, I'll have your head mounted on a spear, you lying demon lord!" she spat back, enraged enough to protect her precious armor. Naraku was a bit taken back by how much energy she mustered and chuckled. "Release me and I'll forget about this." she attempted to bargain with the demon.

"Never." he simply stated and then planted a kiss the mark on her chest. Her heart beat wildly and she was in a daze yet again. Naraku saw the string on the side of her armor and seized the opportunity to pull it. The loosened string caused her armor to slide and she instinctively jerked to cover herself. Naraku held her in place and proceeded to unbutton her leather shoulder straps. Kitshiro was almost in tears with embarrassment and pulled to free her hands yet again to no avail.

"Stop this at once!" she screamed, but Naraku ignored her pleas as he finally pulled her breastplate off her chest and revealed her bare chest. "Don't look you pervert!" Naraku ignored her and stared down at her pale body that seemed to glisten in the moonlight. Her chest heaved in her attempts to cover herself and her small pink nipples grew erect instantly after being uncovered. He couldn't bear it, her body wanted him and he couldn't hold back from touching her anymore. He released her hands and grabbed her breasts roughly, each filled his hands perfectly. "No!" she gasped, overcome with this new feeling. Her hands wrapped around Naraku's wrists, trying to pry them off in vain.

"Apparently you haven't noticed, girl, but I'm not going to listen. Just accept me and you'll enjoy yourself more, I plan on making your body remember me after all..." he whispered seductively. Naraku felt like he was human again, and right now he didn't mind that. He hadn't had a woman in his arms in 50 years and he honestly hadn't cared about that until this girl had come to his castle. _'She'll prove to be very entertaining if I can make her mine. Even the pathetic Onigumo's heart is aching to touch her body!' _Naraku thought as he leaned down and licked her chest again, slowly moving to her breasts. Kitshiro was mortified but in ecstasy when he touched her. Naraku felt down the side of her waist and rubbed her thigh with his free hand, soon going back up her thigh to her warm entrance hidden beneath the leather straps from her strange skirt.

When Naraku was about to touch her most private place, Kitshiro brought up her knees and kicked him in the ribs while shoving his head away from her breasts. When he was fully off of her, she slipped out from under him and jumped back only to stumble over a warped piece of wood. Her form was pitiful, tears were still streaming down her face and she was panting hard from the stimulation she had just endured. Naraku was winded for a moment but recovered quickly, glaring at Kitshiro with those blazing red eyes in the dark. Kitshiro's heart sunk and she stood to run, clutching her open breastplate to her chest. Naraku grabbed her ankle before she could get far and pulled her down and back to him. He mounted her from behind and held her arms behind her back to hold her in place.

"You'll not escape so easily, you pitiful fox!" his voice boomed behind her and she cowered, knowing she, in this state, was doomed. Naraku had just pushed her pteruges to the side when he felt a disturbance in his barrier. Just as soon as he felt it, Kagura bust into his chambers, mortally wounded.

"Naraku, that cursed Inuyasha found the castle and they've almost made it in! The other demons and I held them back but they're going to break through soon." Kagura cautioned, now leaning against the wall for support. Naraku grumbled, getting off the girl's back. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to him and fiercely kissed her. Kitshiro's eyes were wide open and she felt a sharp prick on her back, and she countered by biting his lip. Naraku quickly shoved her against the wall and set his forehead on hers.

"I'll be back for you, Kitshiro. You'll wait for me, right?" he teased, knowing she would leave the first chance she got. He picked up a strand of her hair and inhaled deeply. "I'll be able to find you easily even if you leave. Remember that..." he slyly smiled and then jumped out of the window and jumped to the front of the castle. Kitshiro made sure he was really gone before she ran to the door past Kagura. Kagura didn't even try to stop her, as she knew what it was like to be trapped.

"Run, girl. While you still can." Kagura warned. Kitshiro felt guilty about leaving the woman behind but merely nodded before running down the halls. _'That bastard...' _Kitshiro fought through the tears and kept running, eventually finding an exit. She burst through the door and sped past the other buildings. The castle seemed utterly abandoned, not one human was seen and she knew how foolish she had been. _'It's my fault this is happening. I need to be stronger. This is all my fault...'_ she blamed herself, destroying confidence. She burst through the barrier and felt it's power zap through her but she continued through it, desperate to be free again.

"Don't look back." she mumbled to herself. "Never look back!" she screamed as she ran up the side of a cliff. She ran to the top and kept going, running away from the light of the moon.


	10. Searching For Answers

By the time Kitshiro collapsed from exhaustion it was already noon. She had pushed her body to its limit by running so far for so long and she knew she was far enough away from the castle now. Naraku didn't seem interested in stopping her, so she was sure she was safe at this point. She rolled onto her back in the field she had fallen in an d panted heavily, staring up at the bright blue sky. It had been a while since she had some time to herself, and since she was lost why not relax here for a while? She reached out to the sky and blocked out the sun that was hurting her sensitive eyes. Clouds were randomly placed across the beautiful light blue canvas of the sky and the wind was blowing lightly through the tall grass. The smell of spring was heavy in the air and she felt calm. She snapped out of her calm daze and stood up to continue her journey. She raked her brain for possible allies from the past.

"There's not a lot of demons I know and trust... In the valley we didn't get many visitors," she spoke to herself, setting out toward the next forest. "Our family was allied with the Red Fox clan, but there was a fight between father and the head of their clan... I still can't remember much. There was a wise tree somewhere, papa and momma told us about it being in a lush forest somewhere. How am I supposed to find something like that though?" she continued arguing with herself. The forest in the distance was getting closer as she briskly walked toward it. To clear her mind she started to sing, instead of speak. Her singing calmed her and seemed to help her focus on her surroundings.

"Swinging in the wind, flying through the trees, free at last~

The petals flutter by, I hear the voice of spring, calling our name~

'Come my child, back to my arms, how you been missed' she says~

Flowers fade, children grow, hearts change, but your love keeps me here.~"

Kitshiro breathed into the air, remembering a few lyrics from a song her mother used to sing to her. Her head was clear, as she listened to the sounds of the tranquil forest. The birds were singing with her, the wind carried the worries of yesterday away with it. Her song turned into a hum when she ran out of lyrics to sing and she looked around. The forest seemed to be endless. Everywhere Kitshiro looked there were just more trees and blocked paths. 'Could this be the forest I was supposed to find the grand tree? I'm not sure how far I was taken, I don't know where I am. I could have looped back around...' she questioned herself, desperately looking for a sign from the gods.

Briefly going back to the morning at the castle, Naraku's barrier was being attacked by a group of misfits. Kentaoku finally caught up with the trail he'd been on for a few hours and watched the events before him unfold. The one who was attacking the barrier appeared to be a half demon clad in a red kimono and swung an oversized sword at the barrier's surface multiple times. His comrades had apparently slain a great deal of lesser demons that continuously attacked them. The fight seemed endless from Kentaoku's perspective as the demons seemingly came in droves from nowhere. He touched his forehead and felt the tender spot where he had been wounded before. 'That bastard, it'll take him hours to catch up. Still, I should hurry.' Kentaoku ran to the back of the castle's barrier find another trail to the girl. So far, the trail had been scattered so it was difficult to have even gotten this far, but he knew the fox had been here.

Before he reached the back of the castle, the barrier started to vanish. The scent of demons and death seeped out from behind the castle walls and a purple miasma followed the powerful stench. Kentaoku moved away from the miasma that sat near the edges of the castle and caught a whiff of the fox's scent. His pupils dilated and he leapt to the top of the wall of the castle and ran along its edges. 'I knew it, she's at the very back of this place. She's not too far now.' He continued making his way along the wall and was almost at the main part of the castle when he saw a flash of white dashing up the side of the cliff. The long white hair and scent was unmistakable.

"Wait!" he bellowed in vain, hastening his steps. The demoness ignored him and disappeared over the edge of the cliff in an instant, her speed was unmatched by any demon he had encountered. He lightly chuckled to himself, amazed how often this happened. 'Chasing after a wily fox demon I know nothing about, how foolish of me...' he scolded himself as he reached the cliff. He stared up at the cliff and smiled to himself. 'Someday, I'll catch up to you.' The determined Black Wolf Chief made his way up the side as well to continue this silly game of cat and mouse.

Back to the present, Kitshiro hadn't made much progress trekking through the vast forest, but she wasn't very upset about it. The forest reminded her of home and it was very peaceful. She finally found a small path, it seemed like it was made in the past week or so. She followed it for about an hour but nothing looked special so far. Still, something was pulling her in and she continued her search. The path ended in front of a tall magnolia tree, it looked like it had been there for years but didn't really stand out. She touched the smooth bark and felt the warmth from the old tree.

"Maybe this is-" she started before the knot under her hand turned into something that resembled a face. "Wha-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" her hand flew off the tree and she jumped back. The face on the tree stared blankly back at her and she silently observed it, scared to go near it again. When the face blinked, Kitshiro flinched. She wasn't sure if she was seeing things before but now she knew that this tree was a yōkai like her, but she'd never seen one like this.

"Young fox, what brings you here?" the tree finally spoke with no emotion. The tree continued to stare at her, not really impatient for a reply. Kitshiro thought this night be the tree everyone knew about.

"Ah, might you be the wise tree?" she asked, hoping her luck might have changed. Happening upon a tree like this wasn't something she was expecting. The tree didn't respond immediately as it seemed to be assessing the fox demon standing before it.

"I am Bokusenō. I wasn't expecting you nor did I know your intentions, or else I would have announced my presence earlier. What is it you seek?" he stated more than questioned. Kitshiro moved closer to be face-to-face with the tree spirit.

"My name is Kitshiro, wise tree. I have quite a few questions really... But if you can st least help me with a few, that would be fine. First, would you know where my valley would be? It's supposed to be protected, a place where few can enter. My small clan of white fox demons lived there for a long time, but some things happened and I was taken away from it." Kitshiro explained, hoping the tree would have an idea of where the valley is. 'He's the grand tree the priestess spoke of, right? I'm not sure I'd be able to find _another_ grand tree...' she thought, while the tree seemed to think as well.

"A valley. I remember a valley that was near the mountains." Kitsiro's heart sank when she heard the news, her fears were a reality. She had to find the mountains again and find another grand tree, and she knew it wouldn't be easy. The tree seemed to notice her disheartened appearance and continued. "For a demon, it would take less than a day to reach the mountain from here. If you can summon a guide, it would take less time, young fox." the tree hinted, making Kitshiro's mood brighten instantly. She was about to summon something when she realized she didn't know what she was supposed to be summoning. She laughed half heartedly at the tree and scratched her head.

"Eh, would you happen to know what I should do?" she asked stupidly. The tree continued to stare blankly.

"Can you not make something that will show you the way? You seem to possess more power than you think." the tree stated. Kitshiro understood this and moved onto her next question, thinking she could figure something out later.

"I'll think of something, thank you for your help. Another question I have might seem odd but I have no one else to turn to." Kitshiro twiddled her fingers nervously, searching for the right words. Finally, she just said what came to mind, knowing she didn't have much time to dally. "Since I woke up from my slumber, something strange has happened to my body. I was attacked in my valley and near death, when I came to I had transformed into a more fox-like appearance. This has only happened at night when the moon touches me, and a pink mark appears on my chest and on my head." When kitshiro looked down at her chest she saw that the sakura mark was vaguely noticeable and one of the petals was more faded than the others. "Please, tell me what this is! I've been stalked and attacked every time I transform, I don't know what's going on with my own body!" she started to panic and tear up. The tree didn't really react to her mild hysteria.

"It seems as though this is merely a breeding mark, Kitshiro." he simply replied. Kitshiro looked up at him through her tears confused. "Apparently your symbol on your chest is telling you when you're ready to mate with other demons. From what you've told me and what I know, you'll transform at the full moon each month. Though I don't know much about the white fox tribe, I do know they possess more magic than other kitsune. Unfortunately I don't know what those powers are, the white foxes were always very secretive and reserved." Kitshiro was stunned and trying to absorb everything the tree was saying. 'Breeding? I understand that, but why? My parents wouldn't do this to me, right?' she shook her head and looked at the sky. Judging by the light it would be night in a few hours and she needed to keep moving.

"One last question, Bokusenō. Do you know what happened to the white fox tribe?" she asked firmly, ready for any answer Her memory was so scattered she wasn't even sure how long she had been asleep. The tree, again, took its time to reply. When he did, he looked Kitshiro in the eyes and echoed before vanishing back into the tree,

"Fire."

***Wah, sorry it took so long~! Power's back on, so, yay! If there are errors, I'll see them when it's too late. ;P I tried to get this out ASAP~! The song she sings isn't really a song, I was trying to think of something peaceful and soothing I guess. I don't own any Inuyasha characters, I'm just using them~ Message/review if you have any questions or suggestions or complaints~.***


	11. Lies and Stupidity

The tree had returned to its original appearance, looking like an ordinary magnolia tree and Kitshiro was left confused and angry. When she was about to scream at the tree for being so vague, but was hit by a strong amount of force and tumbled back. When she had stopped rolling, she jerked her head up to be met by a set of claws to her throat. Kitshiro glared at her assailant, who was none other than the black wolf from the other day bearing a large wound on his head. Kentaoku's gaze was fierce as he held her in place, unwavering.

"You, who are you? I've smelled this scent before, where is the girl?" Kentaoku demanded. Kitshiro continued to glare at him.

"I am Kitshiro, wolf. Who are you? What girl?" she asked in a hateful tone. She realized now that Bokusenō had probably retreated because of the wolf's presence. Kentaoku pushed his claws into Kitshiro's neck and drew blood.

"I'll ask the questions. I'm searching for a girl, a fox. White hair, tall ears, long tail." Kentaoku probed, hoping to get some information. Stupidly, he hadn't noticed the one he was assaulting was the one he had been searching for. 'Are you kidding me? He doesn't even see a resemblance? Is scent the only thing he knows? Maybe I can use this.' Kitshiro schemed.

"Long white hair?" she asked, smiling slightly. Kentaoku moved his claws back and looked at her inquisitively. Kitshiro looked like she was thinking. "I've been following her too. I lost her somewhere in this forest. If you let me up, maybe we can work something out?" she suggested. Kentaoku thought for a moment before getting up. 'She's my only clue right now. If I kill her I'll be back to square one and that girl is too fast...I can smell the fox on this girl, she must know something.' he reasoned. Kitshiro stood as well and quickly crossed her arms to hide the mark on her chest.

"Yes, long white hair. Her scent is unmistakable, so is yours. I found your scent near hers before, what is your relation to that girl?" he took a look at the girl before him and saw her appearance was similar to the fox he was pursuing. 'Actually, their marks on the cheek are similar as well. Light blue streaks and a dot above the line. White hair, deviant red eyes... Something's missing.' Kentaoku was putting the pieces together and Kitshiro saw this. Quick on her reasoning, she yelped to break his train of thought.

"Yes! My sister! She's been running from me, she's a fast one that, Z-Zenshiro! I've been tracking her for days, she's so elusive!" Kitshiro stumbled on her words, not completely used to lying. Kentaoku didn't seem too convinced so she continued her story. "You see, she's supposed to marry but she hates the groom, so she just ran away! But if she doesn't marry soon, our family will be in a lot of trouble, you know? She's supposed to be the older twin but she's really being immature about all this..." Kitshiro pouted, getting into the childish role she created.

"I see." Kentaoku was finally convinced, holding his chin with his index finger and thumb in thought. "I've been chasing her for a while as well. She's very fast, even for me. I didn't even know her name, but I've been drawn to her since I saw her... She was in a forest and was about to be taken by a slew of demons so I fought them off and took her with me. Unfortunately my jealousy took over and her first impression of me was rather terrible." he sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I've been through hell and back trying to get her but I always hit a dead end. Damn." Kitshiro felt a bit guilty but at the same time there wasn't much she could do.

"I think she went past this tree, someone must be hiding her scent." Kitshiro continued her lie. I'm not as fast as her so you should probably go ahead, wolf." Kentaoku looked past the tree and thought of the possibilities. 'I don't know, something seems off.' Kentaoku looked back at Kitshiro doubtingly. "H-hey, maybe if you find her you can talk to her and tell her what really happened. It sounded really romantic to me, she's a real lady and she loves that kind of thing. A guy like you could win her over with your... Gruff nature." she tried to convince him. Kentaoku's confidence was restored and he gazed past the tree with new determination.

"I'll help you find her, Kitshiro. This time she won't get away, I'll make her love me as much as I love her." he stated confidently, making Kitshiro's head go completely red. 'Love? He doesn't know anything! Stupid dog!' she screamed internally. He reached out his hand and smiled. "I appreciate your help, I'll go on ahead. We'll meet up when I find her or at dusk. You may call me Kentaoku." he asserted. Kitshiro hesitated. 'I'm not going to meet up with you, wolf... I guess lying is in my nature now.' her thoughts contradicted her actions as she forced a smile and reached out to shake his hand.

They shook hands for a moment and as Kitshiro drew her hand back Kentaoku saw a piece of the mark on her chest. His mind instantly swapped back to the fox he was pursuing and her glowing pink sakura blossom on her chest. Instinctively he grabbed Kitshiro's forearm and held onto it, realizing the lies he was just fed. Kitshiro's fear surfaced and her concerned eyes gave her away. Kentaoku gripped his face and laughed to himself, making Kitshiro writhe in his grip. His laughter grew more maniacal by the second and Kitshiro began to claw at the edges of his hand, trying to pry him off.

"What a sly fox you are, Kitshiro!" he broke his laughter and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Don't run. Just stay here... I finally caught you, fox..." his voice trailed off and Kitshiro could feel drops of water on her head. His body trembled as he held onto her, like he was trying not to crush her. Kitshiro's body froze in defense. 'I'm not sure what to do here, this has never happened to me before. He seems to be out of his mind now. I have to be fast, being fast takes him off guard.' she decided. In an instant, she ducked to the ground and came back up to headbutt the wolf in the ribs. He didn't even have time to react to her hit before she had taken off.

"Sorry Kentaoku, I can't return your feelings. I have a lot of things to do and I don't have time to waste!" she apologized and waved him a friendly goodbye. Kentaoku fell to his knees, gasping for a breath of air. She hit him with everything she had, indeed she was a strong demon when she put her mind to it. His armor had a dent where her head smashed into it, prolonging is pain.

"Keh," he chuckled, spitting up a bit of blood. "No one said this would be easy... Chakor, you were right about her... Dangerous. I'm going to have to take this seriously." Kentaoku rolled onto his back and took off his chest plate, and laying out to catch his breath. "Not to worry, fate isn't through with us, Kitshiro." Kentaoku smiled, liking the new challenge he was now faced with.


	12. Introductions

Kitshiro was able to put quite a bit of distance between her and the foolish wolf Kentaoku. 'I pity him, that headband must be constricting his brain.' she giggled to herself, still tickled she was able to get away yet again. 'I guess he's not so bad... But he's very unstable for some reason, something's wrong with him. Even his subordinate was surprised by his mood change, right now that wolf is dangerous...' She continued to make her way through the forest, thinking of ways to find her home she missed so much.

Kentaoku had fallen asleep in the forest, not worried about losing the fox at this point. Dreams of his life flew by in front of him, reflecting back on his childhood to how he became the great leader of his tribe. His whole life was serious and dedicated to being the best in the pack, but since that sly fox found her way into his life he had changed for the worst. He woke from his nap and touched his head and moved his bangs, feeling the wound from the silver haired demon that was still healing. 'It'll scar, but it's a reminder of how foolish I've been.' He sat up and looked at his dented armor. A simple punch fixed the dent and all that remained was a light scratch. He ran his clawed hand through is medium black hair, his ears atop his head twisted back from hearing a change in the wind.

"I see you caught up." he bluntly said, not turning to look at the demon. Sesshomaru walked through the grove with his companions safely behind him. Rin looked warily at the black wolf. Kentaoku stood up and faced Sesshomaru, glancing back at his strange company. Rin flinched when her soft brown eyes met his sharp electric blues. She quickly looked away and laid her head on A-Un's mane. Kentaoku briefly looked at the small green imp and then looked back to Sesshomaru.

"I see you don't have that girl yet." Sesshomaru spat back but kept his cool. He could still smell Kitshiro's scent hanging in the air, so he decided to walk past the wolf demon and continue his search. Kentaoku sneered at him and leapt in front of Sesshomaru, blocking him from following Kitshiro's trail. Sesshomaru stared at the wolf, waiting patiently for him to move before he lost his temper.

"I am Kentaoku, proud leader of the Black Wolf tribe of the mountains. What is your name, demon?" Kentaoku asked in a serious tone. The silence between the two demons was intense and unnecessary. Rin and Jaken remained silent, one confused and one unsure of how Sesshomaru was going to react. Finally, the silence was broken.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what's going on?" Rin finally asked innocently, not reading the situation. Kentaoku's eyes widened in hearing the name of the powerful demon that stood before him. 'Damn, Sesshomaru the dog demon... His father was legendary, and his own power is unrivaled.' the wolf thought, troubled by this turn-out. Kentaoku sighed and scratched his head, his ears laying back in defeat. 'I need more experience before I can think about taking someone like him on. I'll have to retreat, for now.' Kentaoku stepped away from the trail and started off in the forest. Sesshomaru glanced at Kentaoku out of the corned of his eye before he continued down the trail. Rin was still confused but decided to remain quiet since Lord Sesshomaru never answered her. 'Maybe I'll ask again later~!' she grinned at the thought and started humming to herself.

At this point Kitshiro was taking her sweet time, not really worried about the wolf chasing her for a while. Now she was pondering how to use her powers to show her where to go. She placed her index finger on her chin and stared at the ground in deep thought.

"Well," she started. "What to do? A familiar right now would be nice but those are for powerful demons. Wah, I have an idea!" Her face lit up and she grinned from ear-to-ear. She grabbed a blade of grass, stuck it on her tongue and blew a concentrated blast of compressed air deep from her lungs. The sound from the blow was so sharp it was inaudible to a normal person. Kitshiro smiled and continued walking, satisfied and biding her time.

Sesshomaru was walking as well, not in as much of a hurry now that the alluring smell had disappeared. Since he retrieved Rin and his other companions he had calmed down and knew the fox wasn't too far away. His priority right now was finding a safe place for Rin and Jaken to be while he searched on his own. He was surveying the area when his ears started ringing. The origins of the sound wasn't too far away and he knew it was probably the one he was searching for. Before he took off, he looked back and saw Rin asleep on A-Un's back, all unaffected by the whistle.

"Jaken, I'll leave you to find a safe place to hide for a while." Sesshomaru stated. Jaken was confused and wanted answers.

"Wh-what? Where are you going Lord Sesshomaru, you only just got back!?" the imp sputtered. Usually Lord Sesshomaru would stay with them for a while longer before running off on his own. Jaken was concerned about his Lords' behavior. Sesshomaru glared down at Jaken and Jaken immediately shut his mouth. 'Oh well, mi Lord can take care of himself, why am I worried? If this girl wasn't here I could go with him, but no...' Sesshomaru left and Jaken was left grumbling to himself.

Sesshomaru sped past the tall trees and bushes toward the origin of the whistle. 'I haven't heard something like that before, that girl was probably the one who did it. Everything odd lately is because of her presence.' he speculated. 'This Sesshomaru is ready to put this behind him, once and for all, one way or another.' Meanwhile, Kitshiro was looking for some food in the forest. So far she managed to find some sweet berries but there weren't many wild animals scurrying around. She popped a berry into her mouth and started looking in the trees for some meat. Though she wasn't exactly being sneaky, her steps were practically silent and other animals shouldn't have been alerted to her being there from noise. Suddenly, a shiver was sent down her spine as she sensed something approaching rapidly. Her eyes searched the forest but she didn't see anything. 'I'm not going to be knocked to the ground again, wolf.' she anticipated. Her clawed hands were ready and she put her back to a tree for security.

"Wrong move," a smooth voice echoed through the woods and Kitshiro found herself being strangled against the tree by a pale arm. She reached up and clawed at the arm but was met by more pressure to her neck, almost crushing her throat. She stopped scratching and gasped for air, almost gagging. Sesshomaru had used her position against the tree to swiftly wrap his arm around and pin her. "You're not as practical as I thought you were, fox." he surmised coolly. He moved his arm and replaced it with his hand, using the same pressure to keep Kitshiro still. All she could manage to say was cracked words and pathetic whimpers. "Give me a reason not to kill you, girl." he said, releasing her physically and overwhelming her with his body.

"You already failed once, bastard!" she yelled and coughed. Her anger couldn't be contained now, being treated like trash was something she would not stand for. "At least those other demons were more gentle, have you no decency? A demon like you should share respect for other high class demons!" Sesshomaru's brow furrowed in irritation and he closed in.

"High class? I've never heard of your clan, you seem to possess no power aside from getting into strange situations and you would never be on my level no matter how long or hard you trained." he concluded, angry she would even suggest she was like him. She blushed and scowled beneath him before she swiftly slapped him across the face. Before he recovered from the shock of being struck hard and fast, Kitshiro took this opportunity to tell him where she really stood.

"I am Kitshiro of the White Fox clan, not 'girl'! You've never even asked for my name, you pompous 'Lord'! Our family has always been highly regarded by humans and demons alike and we treat everyone equally and kindly! Though we are kind, we're capable of being fierce in battle and we have untold power! For years, our family has had countless gatherings with the highest of demons, yet we chose to stay in our valley, protected by peace and harmony for the good of our region, so next time you even think about mocking me, maybe think about who you're talking to, dog demon!" she practically screamed and panted after she finished.

Sesshomaru was ready to rip her head off but hesitated. Everything she said was familiar to him, he was told of her clan many years ago, but their existence was wiped from the region. There weren't supposed to be any 'white fox' demons left. Her red eyes burned into his gold eyes and he knew she was telling the truth. He backed away from her and thought to himself, keeping a close eye on her. Kitshiro broke eye contact and looked around. Rin didn't seem to be near by but she could smell her on Sesshomaru's clothes, aside from the sweet musk that seemed to come from him as well. 'How could such a sweet girl be so attached to such a jerk...' Sesshomaru stopped thinking and turned his full attention back to Kitshiro.

"I've come this far to find you, and I believe what you say. Come with me, I'll help you find your home." he stated. Kitshiro was tempted for a moment when he mentioned her home, but quickly remembered how cruel he was.

"I humbly decline." she spat, turning on her heels and starting off through the woods again. She barely took a full step before she was spun back around. Sesshomaru had her wrist firmly in his hand and looked down at her, his aloof gaze unchanged.

"It wasn't a request."

***SO LONG! I didn't realize how long it was, gah! Oh well, hope you enjoy! Sorry for the delay again. :3**


	13. Trapped

The air between them was tense, both unmoving. Sesshomaru's grip was unwavering and Kitshiro didn't have too many options to choose from. 'If I wanted to get away now I'd probably have to rip my own arm off. I'm in no mood to fight, and I haven't recovered all my powers yet. Oh well, it always works out in the end, I'll find an opening in his defenses eventually and leave as I please.' Sesshomaru seemed to read her thoughts through her eyes and glared at her.

"Don't get any ideas. It would be easy for me to find you, so just cooperate." he mumbled. Kitshiro didn't say anything, not willing to make a verbal compromise just yet. Sesshomaru looked her in the eyes and waited, not letting go until she agreed to be civil.

"I'll follow you, don't be such a sour-puss. I want to see Rin anyways, she better be in good health." Kitshiro finally agreed to go with him and he released her wrist. She rubbed her sore hand and shot Sesshomaru a menacing look that went unnoticed. Sesshomaru started to walk and Kitshiro stayed directly beside him, not wanting to be behind someone like him. 'Not on his level, how rude, he should apologize...' she fumed, wanting to see this 'Lord' grovel. 'I guess I don't really care, it's just rude how he treats everyone.' She actually started growling to herself. Sesshomaru glanced at her to see what she was doing. Pouting. She was pouting. 'How childish is she? One minute she's boasting and the next she's pouting. How annoying...' he brooded.

The two demons kept silent as they made their way to Sesshomaru's camp. After a while, Kitshiro forgot about Sesshomaru's presence and started admiring the scenery again. The trees were vibrant and green, the bushes had berries that she hadn't seen before and the birds were out again to sing. She stopped walking and reached down to the bushes to pick some of the berries. She popped a few into her mouth and the sweet nectar made her salivate uncontrollably.

"So good, they're so sweet! I must have missed them before, I need to pick them all~!" she sang, picking the berries off one by one. Sesshomaru stopped and stared at her, waiting for her to stop dawdling and start following him again. The fox continued to take her time picking the sweet fruit and ignored the other demon's irritated aura. She managed to pick enough to fill her arms with, but the berries kept falling out of her grasp. She didn't have any kind of bag with her, and her clothes weren't really malleable, being made out of metal and leather. She looked around for a big leaf or something to carry them on but the trees only had average sized leaves.

"I've waited long enough, come on." Sesshomaru called. He watched her struggle and thought it was mildly entertaining for a while but now he was bored. Kitshiro glared at him. 'He has a lot of clothing... He could help me carry this stuff. That fluffy thing might work, since it's so big.' she thought. Sesshomaru was staring off when Kitshiro carefully took the tip of his tail and started piling berries on it. The berries fit well into the soft fur and didn't spill out everywhere so Kitshiro was pleased. She finally finished stacking all the berries and lifted the fur into her arms, making sure the berries wouldn't fall out if they started moving. She grinned and looked at Sesshomaru, but was met by a dark scowl. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"What?" she questioned, not knowing what was wrong. Sesshomaru's dark glare was piercing through her and making her uncomfortable. "I can't carry all these, you have more clothing than I do! It's fur!" she barked in defense. She saw he wasn't getting any calmer and finally sighed in defeat. "I was going to share, I thought your friends would like some." Kitshiro was about to drop the berries when Sesshomaru turned and started to move. She held on tightly to the berries and struggled to keep up with him. He seemed to have calmed down and Kitshiro was happy she got to keep her snacks. She smiled behind his back and felt that maybe this pompous demon had his good sides too.

By the time they reached the camp, the sun was setting and Rin and Jaken were arguing. Sesshomaru ignored the two and looked back at Kitshiro. She knew he probably wanted the berries gone so she nodded and gently dumped the berries on a soft patch of grass. Rin heard the noise and instantly lit up when she saw Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she called, running to his side. She hugged the leg of his kimono excitedly and looked up at him and he lightly pat her head. Kitshiro blushed at the cute scene. She didn't expect such a cold guy to be so sweet to a human girl. Rin smelled the berries and looked behind Sesshomaru, finally realizing Kitshiro was with him. "Kitshiro! What are you doing with Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin ran behind Sesshomaru and hugged the fox tightly, waiting for an answer. Kitshiro laughed and hugged the girl back, happy to see such a happy face.

"I wish I could tell you Rin, I don't know why I'm here either." she replied with a sigh. "I brought you some berries, I didn't know this forest had so much fruit!" she exclaimed, waving towards the piled of berries she collected. Rin's eyes lit up and she picked up a handful of berries and shoved them in her mouth, getting purple berry juice all over her hands and lips.

"They're so sweet, try some Jaken!" she yelled to the imp who was sitting by a tree with an irritated look on his face. Kitshiro smiled at Rin's kindness and decided to eat some berries as well. Sesshomaru saw her interactions with Rin and turned away to walk toward the nearby stream. Her and Rin's laughter filled the camp and Jaken could be heard yelling at the two for being so loud. Sesshomaru looked up to the sky. His long silver hair was blown up by the wind and his clothing rattled and whipped around him. 'Father, what am I doing?'

At the camp, Kitshiro and Rin had fallen asleep by the small fire, both full of juice and tired from playing. Jaken and A-Un had fallen asleep as well and were resting by the trees. Kitshiro was in a deep sleep when a sharp pain went through her back. She sat up fast and grabbed her back, rubbing the spot where the pain originated from. It faded slowly but felt completely normal after a while. 'Maybe a bug?' she reasoned, not knowing what else it would have been. She felt a knot in her back where the pain came from and remembered where that Naraku demon had pierced her back with his claws. 'Oh, I guess it's still healing. That's weird.' Her chest started to burn as well, though not as bad as it had at first. Her mark had lost a 'petal', so she assumed this burning would start to fade soon. She was surprised when she didn't go through any kind of transformation, but she felt more secure about not changing. She stood up and stretched out, unable to keep sleeping at the moment. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found so she decided to search the area to see if she could find him.

She found the stream and walked along it, searching the trees for Sesshomaru's presence. 'He wears a big white kimono, has silver hair and a big fluffy thing, he shouldn't be so hard to find.' After she scanned the area once or twice without any leads, she gave up and decided to try taking a short bath. She splashed the water over her body and scrubbed at the dirt on her skin. She left her armor on because in the past, things didn't go well when people were naked. She dipped her head into the cool water and scrubbed her scalp and face.

When she came back up for air, she shook her head to get the water out of her hair. Her hair hung down to her shoulders and she picked up a strand. 'I need a hair cut...' She was thinking about what to do about her hair when she heard a nearby splash. She looked over in the stream and saw Sesshomaru standing there, his bare chest glistened from the water. He still had his pants on, but he was naked enough to make Kitshiro look away.

"I'm leaving!" she exclaimed, quickly getting up and starting off. She was pushed into a broad tree and she yelped in pain from the bark digging into her skin. His body pressed hard against hers and she felt embarrassed and trapped. "G-get off me!" she yelled and elbowed her assaulter in the ribs. He caught her arm and gently kissed her shoulder.

"Don't be so rough," he whispered into her ear from behind. She blushed profusely and turned her ear away from his mouth. He chuckled and turned her around to face him, pinning her to the tree with his leg between hers and his hand traced the light blue markings on her cheeks. She bit at his finger but he pulled his hand away before she could make contact and he smiled at her spark. He leaned in by her head and inhaled deeply, taking in her scent.

"Though you haven't transformed, you're still giving off that scent. Are you trying to tempt me?" he hummed on her neck. His hair brushed against her skin and tickled her stomach and she only wanted to run. She slammed her hands against his chest but he only reacted by biting her neck and sliding his hand down her thigh. She sighed sensually and her fighting spirit left her body. His scent overpowered her own senses, though it was strange and different from before. She lazily gazed off into the woods, looking for a sign of hope when she saw Sesshomaru approaching rapidly. She reached out to him, hoping he would save her from, himself?

"Are... There two?" she sighed, getting dizzy from the aroused Sesshomaru latched onto at the moment. "Help..." she mumbled, her arm lowering slowly.

***If there are mistakes, I'm sorry I'm sick lol My head is killing me~ I'll go back and fix them (someday)**

**I wonder which Sesshomaru will win? (^ω^)'**


	14. Sorry for the delay!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I have to finish one more project and I'll get back to writing, thank you for your patience!


End file.
